


What about now?

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Coda 4x17, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith trabaja de seis de la mañana hasta que se le hace de noche. Le gusta lo que hace, le gusta su vida y le gusta sentirse útil. La compañía Sandover lo es todo para él. Un día, y de buenas a primeras, le ponen un secretario que  le ayude a llevar todo el trabajo que hace. Al principio se lo toma muy mal porque siente que si otro puede hacer su trabajo, es que no  lo está haciendo bien, pero pronto descubre que Castiel, su nuevo ayudante, no quiere ni mucho menos quitarle el puesto y que realmente está ahí para ayudar. Dean no quiere llevarse bien con él, pero no puede evitar sentir algo por él, algo que va más allá de la profesionalidad. Una noche, en la fiesta de la empresa por el aniversario de Sandover, Dean rompe todos los muros que había levantado para no acercarse a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about now?

**Título:** [What about now?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUN9Oye5yeY)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN. 

**Rating:** NC—17.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Supernatural pertenece a la CW y al señor Kripke. Yo no gano dinero por ello. El dinero recaudado con este fic en el caso de que lo hubiera no es para uso personal, sino para una asociación que ayuda a los animales abandonados. Si quieres colaborar pincha [aquí.](http://www.taolee.org/)

**Warning:** porno guarrete, bottom!Cas, spanking.

**Petición de:** Lumina_m en este [hilo](http://taolee.livejournal.com/141678.html?thread=2784110#t2784110)

**Beta:** Ro_Hoshi

**Spoiler:** No, si has visto el 4x17 “It's a terrible life” Basado en ese gran capítulo.

**Resumen:** Dean Smith trabaja de seis de la mañana hasta que se le hace de noche. Le gusta lo que hace, le gusta su vida y le gusta sentirse útil. La compañía Sandover lo es todo para él. Un día, y de buenas a primeras, le p‑onen un secretario que le ayude a llevar todo el trabajo que hace. Al principio se lo toma muy mal porque siente que si otro puede hacer su trabajo, es que no lo está haciendo bien, pero pronto descubre que Castiel, su nuevo ayudante, no quiere ni mucho menos quitarle el puesto y que realmente está ahí para ayudar. Dean no quiere llevarse bien con él, pero no puede evitar sentir algo por él, algo que va más allá de la profesionalidad. Una noche, en la fiesta de la empresa por el aniversario de Sandover, Dean rompe todos los muros que había levantado para no acercarse a él. 

 

 

WHAT ABOUT NOW?

 

 

 

Dean llegó antes de lo acostumbrado a la oficina. Solía llegar puntual, pero ese día, apenas habían dado las siete menos cuarto cuando ya estaba fichando y dejando su maletín en el despacho.

No tenía mucho trabajo, de hecho, se presentaba un día aburrido y poco innovador, pero no quería ver a su ayudante. No podía mirar a la cara a Castiel después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Su nuevo secretario llevaba varias semanas en la empresa con él. Al principio dudó de su profesionalidad cuando comprobó en su propia piel que ese tío ni veía la tele ni poseía sentido del humor, pero algo había comenzado a cambiar durante ese tiempo porque había comenzado a mirarlo de una manera totalmente distinta. Él intentaba preguntarse qué diablos había sido el detonante para que hubiera empezado a pensar en él como lo había hecho, pero no lo recordaba. Sólo sabía que de pronto se había visto mirándole casi sin pestañear, lamiéndose los labios pensando que lamía los suyos y comparando esos ojos azules con el más maravilloso de los cielos de California.

Se estaba volviendo loco, totalmente. El problema es que la noche anterior se había dejado llevar y eso podía costarle caro, muy caro.

La compañía Sandover celebraba anualmente el aniversario del fundador, el viejo Sandover, que había muerto muchos años atrás, pero sus familiares y socios que aún seguía dirigiendo la empresa consideraban apropiado hacer una fiesta para todos los trabajadores de la firma. Eran muchos, por eso se celebraba en una de las salas de fiestas más grandes y más cara de toda la ciudad. Corría el champán por todas partes y el buen rollito entre todos era latente. A Dean le gustaba mucho esa celebración. No recordaba la del año pasado, pero todo lo que fuera cerveza gratis, él lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Días atrás Castiel le anunció que él no iba a ir porque no tenía coche y no le gustaban los taxis. Dean se rió por el comentario, así que le invitó a ir con él. No le importaba recogerle y llevarlo de nuevo a casa. De todas formas le pillaba de camino. Además; así le servía de excusa para saber más de él. Castiel era muy reservado y contaba muy poco sobre sí mismo. Ahora se maldecía una y mil veces.

Tiró el maletín de malas maneras sobre la mesa para luego acordarse que aún llevaba el portátil dentro. Maldiciendo lo torpe que era, lo sacó y tiró el maletín a un lado de la mesa como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

Imágenes de lo que había pasado en los asientos traseros de su Toyota volvieron a su mente para no querer irse.

Había aparcado detrás del bloque de edificios donde Castiel le había dicho que vivía. Al principio sólo pretendía charlar un poco con él, conocerle un poco más. Obviamente se le fue de las manos cuando se vio en el asiento de atrás con la mano metida en la bragueta de su ayudante mientras le devoraba los labios con ansias. Castiel tampoco se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil para contenerse, porque lo besaba con más pasión que él, incluso levantaba las caderas para salirle al encuentro.

¡Por el martillo poderoso de Thor y por todos los dioses nórdicos! Él ya no podía contenerse. Le dolían los labios cuando no le besaba y su lengua ansiaba poder probarlo como necesitaba.

Lo tumbó sobre el asiento haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y le abría la bragueta. Un pene rosado e hinchado apareció ante sus ojos y él, relamiéndose como un gato ante un plato de leche, no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y deslizárselo entre los labios.

Le lamió la polla y los testículos mil veces, hasta que lo tuvo suplicando su nombre una y otra vez. Finalmente, mientras lo succionaba todo lo hondo que podía, con un par de dedos le apretaba este punto tan sensible sobre el perineo. En cuestión de segundos Castiel se corría entre sollozos en su garganta. Siguió lamiéndole con presión, haciendo que el semen le manchara la comisura de la boca, aunque eso no le hizo parar. Sólo cuando Castiel cayó laxo y jadeante sobre el asiento buscando oxígeno, él se permitió dejarlo ir e incorporarse para mirarle. Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de lamerse el par de gotas que le habían manchado los labios cuando Castiel se incorporó y, sin ponerse bien la ropa, se abalanzó sobre él. 

En un tiempo record le abrió la ropa y, tras tirar de la ropa para dejarle libre, desató su erección que hasta entonces había estado confinada en su ropa interior. Un jadeo entrecortado se le escapó de los labios cuando la polla de ese hombre se alzó ante sus ojos. Enorme; el pene de Dean era grande y bien formado, y él necesitaba probarlo cuando antes.

El primer lametón que le dio apenas abarcó una parte de él, pero fue un comienzo. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su tamaño y tras envalentonarse guiado por el deseo que sentía, abrió la boca y se lo deslizó completamente.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras separaba los labios y respiraba a través de ellos. Castiel lo estaba tragando entero, cosa que no todo el mundo podía hacer. No es que tuviera un pene sobrenatural ni mucho menos, pero sí que era más ancho y largo que la media. Iba acorde a su cuerpo, ni más ni menos, y Dean Smith era un tipo grande y fuerte.

— Joder, qué bien la comes —le puso la mano sobre la nuca para empujarle levemente a que siguiera tragándole como lo estaba haciendo—. Eso es, hasta el fondo.

En el coche sólo se oían los jadeos de Dean y el sonido de las succiones de la lengua y la garganta de Castiel abarcando a ese hombre. 

— Sigue, Cas —gimió sabiendo que le quedaba muy poco. Cómo le gustaba oírle. Esos sonidos que hacía iban directos a su cerebro y a su polla, que ya no pudo soportarlo más—. Voy a correrme. Sí, Sí, así. Trágatelo todo, joder.

Dean exhaló su último aliento mientras notaba cómo todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y difuso. El orgasmo le martilleaba en el pecho y en al abdomen provocando oleadas de placer sin precedentes. Cuando todo pasó, se dejó caer en el asiento, rezando para que su corazón volviera a latir alguna vez a ritmo normal.

Después todo fue muy frío; ambos se adecentaron, y mientras Dean se bajaba de la parte de atrás para volver a tomar asiento al volante, Castiel se ponía la gabardina y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba rumbo a su apartamento.

Y eso había sido todo. En toda la noche no había podido dormir, maldiciendo esas dos cervezas que se había tomado. ¡Por Dios bendito, si ni siquiera se había emborrachado! ¿Cómo había permitido que perdiera los papeles así?

Esa era la razón por la que había llegado tan pronto esa mañana; porque sabía que Cas llegaba puntual todos los días a menos cinco. Él quiso entrar antes en su despacho para no tener que verle la cara, porque sinceramente, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había pasado. Le había dejado trabajo encima de su mesa y sabía que, si no le llamaba, Castiel no le molestaría a no ser que fuera algo muy urgente.

Y no hubo nada así, afortunadamente. El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin percances. Incluso, por un rato, Dean pudo concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar a un lado lo acontecido la noche anterior. Aunque sólo fueran de cinco en cinco minutos.

Casi al medio día, un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta. Dean se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Bueno, no podría ignorarle eternamente, ¿no?

— Adelante —ladró con su mejor voz de ogro malvado.

Ante su sorpresa, no fue Castiel quien entró en su despacho sino Sam.

Sam Wesson era amigo suyo y trabajaba en la misma empresa que él en atención telefónica. Se habían conocido meses atrás cuando una serie de muertes misteriosas tiñeron de sangre la compañía. Al principio se habló de fantasmas, una idea loca y disparatada producida por mentes demasiado perturbadas. ¿Desde cuándo, por el amor de Dios, existían los fantasmas? Afortunadamente, se descubrió que la razón de las muertes y los delirios de algunas personas al decir que habían sido seres del más allá se debió a unas setas alucinógenas de la cafetería de la empresa. Desde entonces Dean y Sam se habían hecho amigos, se traían la comida de casa, y comían juntos.

— ¿Se puede? —Sam entró abriendo del todo la puerta para dejar paso a ese cuerpo tan enorme que tenía.

Dean no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia fuera. Inconscientemente quería ver a Cas, pero Sam cerró tan rápidamente que sólo pudo verle una mano y parte del brazo.

— Ermm, sí, claro —Dean echó a un lado los papeles y miró la hora en la pantalla del ordenador—. Vaya, ¿ya es la hora de comer?

— Sí. Estabas concentrado, ¿eh? —Sam acercó una de las carísimas y lujosas sillas de cuero y metal que había en el despacho de Dean y se sentó frente a él. Sacó de una bolsa tres hamburguesas, patatas, y un helado. Luego sacó una ensalada—. En serio, si sigues comiendo esta mierda verde vas acabar pegando saltitos como un conejo.

Dean lo ignoró. Se echó la corbata sobre el hombro, apartó los papeles y abrió su ensalada para aliñarla. Luego la volvió a cerrar y la agitó.

— He tenido una mañana un tanto... extraña.

— Ya te veo la cara —Sam abrió su enorme boca y de un mordisco se tragó más de la mitad de la hamburguesa—. No sería porque trasnochaste anoche, porque vi que te fuiste muy pronto. Tampoco ibas borracho, así que otra cosa habrás estado haciendo —Sam le guiñó un ojo mientras se zampaba la otra mitad de la hamburguesa.

Dean, que se había quedado a mitad de camino con el tenedor, lo volvió a dejar sobre la ensalada y meditó sus próximas palabras. Tenía que decírselo a alguien y Sam era su mejor amigo. Además, solía dar buenos consejos y parecía un tío centrado. Sí, tenía que decírselo.

— Anoche me lo monté con mi ayudante en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

Sam dejó de masticar y lo miró. Luego sonrió divertido.

— No conocía tu vena graciosa —Sam alcanzó otra hamburguesa y se la llevó a la boca para comérsela mientras sonría. Al ver que Dean permanecía serio y con cara de póquer, se dio cuenta de que era verdad—. ¡La hostia! ¿En serio? ¿Te has tirado a Cas?

— Shhhhh —Dean lo mandó callar cuando notó la voz de su amigo demasiado alta—. No me lo... tiré propiamente dicho. Fue más bien... hmmm, un intercambio de favores.

Sam levantó las cejas.

— Vamos, que os la chupasteis mutuamente.

— ¡Tío! 

— Arg, a mí también se me ha quitado el apetito —y le dio otro bocado enorme a la hamburguesa.

Dean lo miró sin pestañear. 

— Estoy jodido.

— ¿Por?

— Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero me he tirado a un trabajador de esta empresa, uno que casualmente trabaja para mí. La gente puede pensar que estoy abusando de él.

— ¿Y abusaste de él? —Sam abrió la tercera caja de hamburguesa.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué diablos me tomas?

— Tal y como yo lo veo, no creo que tengas nada que temer. No conozco a Cas tanto como tú, pero parece un buen tío, reservado y legal. No creo que vaya por ahí diciendo que su jefe se la ha chupado.

— ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de decir eso?

— Como poder puedo, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de lo que has hecho —apenas había tragado lo que le quedaba en la boca cuando ya estaba atacando las patatas—. ¿Quieres?

— No como hidratos.

— Ya —Sam sonrió mientras se llevaba tres patatas a la boca—. Tú comes otras cosas.

Dean resopló y su amigo lanzó una risotada.

— Bah, no te enfades. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él. Dile que lo mejor para los dos es que lo guardéis en secreto y todo ese bla bla bla.

Dean le dio la razón. Abrió finalmente su ensalada pero descubrió que no tenía hambre. Entonces sonaron dos golpes en la puerta.

— Adelante.

Tras la orden la puerta se abrió y Castiel apareció ante él. Traía en la mano varias carpetas de colores. Cuando llegó al lado de la mesa, los miró.

— Que aproveche.

— Gracias —Sam sonrió mientras le ofrecía patatas fritas—. ¿Quieres?

— No, gracias. Voy a ir a comer ahora.

— ¿Aún no has ido a comer? —Dean miró el reloj y comprobó que era mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

— No. Quería dejar terminado todo lo que me dejó programado esta mañana antes de irme a comer —Le puso las carpetas en una esquina de la mesa para no interferir en el almuerzo de ambos—. Ya está todo. Comprobado, archivado y ordenado por colores. Cuando vuelva seguiré con la segunda parte.

— Gracias, Cas...tiel —Dean se atragantó porque no estaba seguro de cómo llamarle—. La próxima vez da igual si has terminado o no. La hora de comer es la hora de comer.

El hombre asintió y, sin decir nada más, salió de allí cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Sam comenzó a reírse.

— Tío. Te lo follas y luego lo esclavizas trabajando. En los libros de historia, a los tíos como tú, se les llamaba negreros.

— Cállate —Dean había perdido definitivamente el apetito, así que se limitó a mecerse en su silla—. No sé qué hacer ahora.

— Yo que tú hablaría con él. Cuando ha entrado, la tensión sexual casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo —Sam había terminado las patatas y había comenzado con el helado—. Sois personas civilizadas y Cas es muy majo. Podéis ser folla—amigos. Se lleva mucho ahora.

— No pienso volver a hacerlo con él.

— ¿No? —puso mala cara—. ¿Tan poco te gustó?

La mente de Dean voló durante unos instantes a ese momento. No le había gustado poco; le había gustado demasiado. En realidad, pensarlo de nuevo provocó que su polla reaccionara dentro de su ropa, moviéndose ahogada por la poca libertad que tenía para expandirse.

— Me gustó —respondió más bajo de lo que había pensado en un principio—. Mucho.

— Pues entonces, tío. No te comas tanto la cabeza y díselo. Si a ambos os gustó, yo no veo nada de malo.

Lo cierta era, que no había nada de malo. Eran dos personas adultas que actuaban libremente. Ni siquiera la compañía Sandover tenía prohibido que hubiera algún tipo de relación personal entre sus empleados. Ahora, la pregunta era ¿habría sido igual de satisfactorio para Castiel?

 

 

 

Dean se pasó el resto de la tarde preguntándose qué opinaba Cas de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Hombre, terminar... terminó, pero lo mismo estaba arrepentido, o no se lo había pasado tan bien como él y no quería volver a repetir. Que esa era una muy buena pregunta; Si tuviera otra oportunidad, ¿volvería a repetir?

Ya había oscurecido y la mayoría de los trabajadores habían vuelto a sus casas. Dean seguía en su despacho apurando los últimos minutos que había desperdiciado durante toda la tarde mientras se comía la cabeza tontamente. Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron mirar hacia el frente.

— Adelante.

Castiel entró en el despacho con más carpetas en las manos.

— Aquí tiene todo el trabajo finalizado.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— Cas, es muy tarde. Tendrías que haberlo dejado para mañana.

El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— No me gusta irme y dejar las cosas a medias.

Dean le entendía porque él era igual.

— Te lo agradezco, pero la próxima vez no lo hagas —miró el reloj para comprobar que era tardísimo—. Ya ha pasado el último autobús. ¿Viene alguien a recogerte?

— No. Volveré andando a casa.

— ¿Andando? ¿Estás loco? —Dean se levantó de su silla, recogió las carpetas de manos de su ayudante y las puso a un lado de la mesa—. Mañana será otro día. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Castiel fue a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. 

— Gracias —murmuró sin mirarle, como si le diera vergüenza.

— Ve recogiendo tus cosas. Ahora vuelvo.

Dean salió de la oficina y fue hasta los aseos de su misma planta. Necesitaba hacer pipí y tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando abrió la puerta del retrete y salió al cuarto de baño, se encontró con Cas de espaldas a él. Tenía el grifo abierto, con las manos debajo del chorro para mojarse el pelo. Verle así, con el pelo humedecido echado hacia atrás, sin chaqueta y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos fue demasiado para él. Tuvo que tragar un par de veces para poder pronunciar palabra.

— Cas, quería preguntarte una cosa con respecto ayer. Verás...

Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través del espejo. Una gota de agua le recorrió una sien, rodó por su mejilla y fue a perderse en la barba sin afeitar de al menos tres días. 

Dean también se perdió con esa gota. Caminó hacia él y lo acorraló contra el borde del mármol del lavabo. Le arrimó las caderas para restregarle la erección que ya tenía y hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar su olor. El sonido de la aspiración se oyó en todo el baño y Dean no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel al olerle. Lo rodeó con el brazo y con la mano le abrió los broches del pantalón, tiró del elástico de los calzoncillos y deslizó la mano por dentro. Encontrar una erección casi tan grande como la suya lo dejó sin aliento.

— Me gusta que reacciones como yo —Dean le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, tirando levemente de él y dándole un beso superficial detrás de la oreja que no le pasó desapercibido a ambos a pesar de haber sido rápido—. Me vuelves loco.

— Dean, quiero... —no hizo falta que Castiel terminara la frase porque con el movimiento que hizo con las caderas lo explicó todo; reculó hacia atrás, hasta dejar de caer en trasero sobre la entrepierna de Dean. No había forma de malinterpretar eso.

— Lo sé, lo sé —jadeó en su oído con una voz suave y tranquila, como si intentara tranquilizarle de un mal sueño. Sacó la mano de sus calzoncillos para tirar de la ropa de Cas por detrás, dejándole descubierto sólo lo justo de ese hermoso trasero—. Confía en mí.

Castiel confiaba en él. Plenamente. Notó cómo le acariciaba una nalga, cómo pasaba las yemas de los dedos, clavándoselos en la piel hasta dejar algo de marca. Luego notó una palmada y la consiguiente picazón que dejaba sobre esa sensible zona.

Al oír el gemido de Cas, Dean se lamió y mordió el labio inferior. Él también abría gemido si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no perder el control. Quería hundirse en él, adentrarse en su cuerpo y sentirle apretado alrededor de su polla. 

La necesidad de penetrarle fue demasiado fuerte como para poder esquivarla. Lo palmeó otra vez más, haciendo rebotar la palma sobre la piel, notando cómo ésta se calentaba y tomaba un color rosado bajo sus dedos.

— ¿Te gusta?

Castiel asintió. Se miraba en el espejo y desde su posición no veía nada. Se le habían escurrido un poco los pantalones a mitad del muslo, pero la parte delantera de los calzoncillos aún seguían en su sitio. Sólo podía ver su erección apretada contra el suave algodón blanco.

Dean alargó el brazo para llegar al dispensador de jabón. Con sólo poner la mano éste ya echaba un chorro generoso y rosado. Cuando los dedos estuvieron debajo del chorro, éste cayó embadurnándoselos por completo. Luego los llevó a su entrada, estiró el índice y tras separarle las nalgas con la otra mano, incursionó en él. 

El dedo se adentró con demasiada facilidad gracias a lo resbaladizo del jabón. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño porque él personalmente había aprobado en junta ese jabón. Era hipoalergénico y sin alcohol. Él mismo lo había usado para curarse la herida que se había hecho un tiempo atrás cuando Jared se sentó sobre la mesa y sin querer le grapó la mano.

No pudo evitar gimotear, notando de pronto algo dentro de él que le producía un inmenso placer. Se dejó de caer sobre el mármol del lavabo y, tras apoyar el pecho, llevó los brazos hacia atrás a ambos lados del cuerpo, se sostuvo de las nalgas, y lo ayudó así a que Dean tuviera un fácil y cómodo acceso.

— ¡Qué maravilla, Cas! —Dean había sacado el dedo y lo miraba maravillado. Su entrada era tan diminuta, tan perfecta, que tuvo que contenerse para no metérsela sin prepararle y sin nada.

Amoldarle a él y su tamaño fue un suplicio. No porque no le gustase hacerlo, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en hundirse en ese cuerpo ya, sin demoras. 

Observaba asombrado cómo dos de sus dedos desaparecían y volvían a aparecer segundos más tarde mientras seguía incursionando sin piedad. Oía sus jadeos y cómo contenía la respiración cada vez que intentaba ir un poco más lejos en la intromisión. ¿Cómo se tomaría entonces el cuerpo de ese hombre un tercer dedo? Curioso y deseando ponerlo en práctica, Dean arremetió contra él, añadiendo ahora un poco más de presión.

Podía ver desde primera línea cómo el cuerpo de Cas se contraía para luego expandirse, acogiendo así los tres dedos. Esa visión pudo con él, así que, extrajo los dedos, se bajó los pantalones, y tras posicionarse tras él en la postura correcta, Dean tomó su erección entre los dedos de una mano y lo acercó la entrada. Hizo una pequeña presión para entrar, notando la fricción de ambos cuerpos. De pronto, todo su miembro fue absorbido y acogido por el cuerpo de ese hombre.

El jadeo de ambos tuvo que haberse oído en toda la compañía, pero a ambos les dio igual. Dean no podía contenerse más; lo incorporó y lo miró sobre su hombro.

Ambos miraban el espejo que estaba frente a ellos, extasiados, con los ojos cargados de deseo y la polla de Dean palpitando en el culo de su ayudante.

— No te puedes ni imaginar la increíble sensación que es la de estar enterrado en tu cuerpo, Cas —Dean empujó con las caderas adentrándose más, sintiendo cómo se abría paso en él, ahogándose de placer por esa estrechez que lo apretaba desde el principio hasta el fin—. Lo cálido que eres. Podría quedarme así para siempre.

— Dean —el pecho de Castiel subía y bajaba a toda velocidad. Estaba dejado de caer sobre su cuerpo, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, laxos sin hacer nada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Por favor, Dean, muévete. Muévete. Lo necesito.

El tono fue tan lastimero que Dean ni se lo pensó. Aún no se había hecho hueco suficiente, y la fricción era demasiado fuerte para no apretar los dientes a cada movimiento, pero Cas lo necesitaba y él iba a dárselo.

Se incorporó tras él para verle reflejado en el espejo. Las arremetidas le hacían rebotar los muslos en el borde del lavabo. Justo encima, y para el deleite de sus ojos, el frontal de los calzoncillos de Cas parecían estar empapados. La tela blanca, ahora prácticamente translúcida, se le pegaba a la piel dejando una visión demasiado obscena haciendo que le fuera imposible apartar la mirada. 

Sin despegar los ojos de ahí, Dean arremetió más y más, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, haciendo rebotar los testículos sobre los pantalones de ese hombre.

— Dean —gimió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro. Tenía los brazos estirados y en tensión con los puños apretados—. Dean, Dean.

Dean observó cómo la tela de los calzoncillos se mojaba más, llegando incluso a traspasar el líquido transparente a través de ellos. Entonces supo que Castiel no sólo se había empapado de líquido pre seminal sino que también se estaba corriendo sin usar las manos. Eso lo puso increíblemente más cachondo de lo que ya estaba. Aceleró las acometidas y tras varios intentos por no terminar él también, perdió la batalla dejándose ir entre pequeños gruñidos de deleite y placer. Cuando terminó, se quedó unos instantes quieto y sin hacer nada para evaluar el alcance de lo que había pasado. 

Se sentía bien, tanto, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción y deleite. Con cuidado, salió de Cas agarrándose el tronco del pene y sosteniéndole una nalga para no hacerle daño. Una vez fuera, se adecentó la ropa y le dio la vuelta para ayudar a Castiel, que parecía haberse quedado petrificado.

Dean quiso hacer alguna broma al respecto, o al menos elogiarle por su gran habilidad ya que no todo el mundo podía, pero en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él, cambió rápidamente de parecer, se arrodilló frente a él y lamió por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos. 

Nunca se había imaginado hacer eso, y ciertamente jamás había pensado que podría gustarle tanto. Cuando pasó la lengua por toda la parte delantera abarcando todo lo que había salido, le bajó el calzoncillo para dejar libre y a la vista la erección que aún tenía y el semen que bañaba todo el tronco del pene.

Tenía que haberse vuelto loco, pero no se cortó al introducírselo en la boca y lamer, tragándose lo que pillaba a su paso. 

Los labios y la comisura de la boca, pronto estuvieron húmedos y manchados, pero Dean se los lamió para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Lo tenía agarrado de las caderas y lo tragaba prácticamente por entero haciendo un ruido demasiado peculiar con los labios.

Castiel jadeó, puso la mano sobre su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Dean, si sigues voy a... otra vez.

Dean lo miró asombrado. Apenas acababa de correrse. ¿Le estaba diciendo que podría hacerlo otra vez? ¡Eso tenía que verlo!

Más animado que antes, comenzó a succionar con más ganas y fuerzas, proporcionándole la mejor mamada del mundo. 

Así mismo debió de entenderlo Castiel, porque enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y le instó a que no apartara la cabeza mientras él arremetía con las caderas.

— Dean, esto no es lo que se supone que... Dean —parecía estar hablando sin sentido, como si fueran frases al azar—. Dean, por favor, te lo suplico.

Dean apretó los labios y junto con la lengua apretó la erección contra el paladar. Segundos más tarde Castiel se corría en su garganta sin siquiera sentirse avergonzado por ello. Cuando todo pasó, se incorporó, le puso bien la ropa y esperó a que su ayudante recuperase la capacidad de hablar.

— Eres una caja de sorpresa, Cas —bromeó apoyado a su lado sobre el lavabo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme cuando abriste la puerta? —Castiel parecía haberse repuesto demasiado rápido, aunque la voz aún parecía estar algo afectada.

Dean tuvo que hacer un poco de memoria para acordarse que quería preguntarle si lo de la noche anterior había sido de su agrado, pero en vistas de lo que acababa de pasar, dos veces además, esa pregunta estaba ya fuera de lugar.

— Que si estabas listo para que te lleve a casa. 

Castiel le sonrió y Dean no pudo evitar quedarse mirando esos ojos azules que parecían brillar ahora con más fuerza.

 

 

 

De camino al garaje se encontraron con el señor Adler, el jefe directo de Dean. Éste lo saludó afable y el hombre de pelo blanco y ojos saltones le respondió de igual manera. Castiel apenas levantó la cabeza del suelo. Dean se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero conociendo a su ayudante como lo conocía, lo más probable es que sintiera vergüenza reviviendo lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás.

Él también debería de sentir cierta vergüenza, pero no era así; se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, que no podía evitar ir luciendo esa maravillosa sonrisa de labios y dientes perfectos que tenía.

Al llegar al coche, se montaron y Dean condujo hacia el apartamento de Castiel. Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás del bloque, paró el motor y lo miró.

— Ya hemos llegado —como si no fuera evidente.

— Gracias, Dean —Castiel, en esta ocasión, tampoco pudo levantar la mirada. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche—. Nos vemos mañana. 

— ¿Quieres que te recoja? —Dean no se había planteado esa pregunta, pero no le pareció mal cuando la oyó de sus propios labios—. No me importa y me pilla de camino.

— No hace falta, Dean, gracias. Eres muy amable pero el trayecto hacia la oficina que ayuda a despejarme.

Dean asintió. No quería presionarle, así que aceptó la negativa. El caso es que pronto tendría que verlo porque apenas acababa de estar con él y ya le echaba de menos.

— Hasta mañana —dijo moviendo la cabeza en un golpe seco.

— Hasta mañana, Dean.

 

Castiel vio desaparecer el coche, entonces se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada asesina de Zachariah. Éste lo miraba con seriedad. Esos ya no eran los ojos del señor Adler; eran los de un ángel muy cabreado.

— Castiel... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con Dean Winchester?

Castiel no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, muy al contrario de lo que había hecho en el pasillo de la empresa. Ahí podía enfrentarse a él siendo un ángel si la ocasión lo requería. 

— No te metas, Zachariah. 

— Tú a mí no me das órdenes —escupió—, pero no me voy a poner a malas contigo porque, ¿sabes? Me has ayudado a que Dean se quede en este mundo que he fabricado para él. 

— No lo hará —Castiel apretó los dientes marcando así la mandíbula.

— ¿No lo hará? —se rió sin poder contenerse—. Por muy agobiado que esté con su trabajo y muy monótona que sea su vida, ahora tiene un juguetito nuevo que eres tú —se acercó más a él y le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Cuántos pueden decir que se tiran a su ayudante, eh?

— Dean volverá a su vida normal. Tiene que parar el apocalipsis y detener a Lucifer.

— Si ya, bla bla bla. ¿Qué crees que dirá el verdadero Dean cuando recupere sus recuerdos, vuelva a ser otra vez él y se de cuenta de que ha pasado aquí?

Esa era una buena pregunta para la que él no tenía respuesta.

— Ponte las pilas, Castiel, porque voy a devolver a Dean al mundo real. Él es el único que puede parar todo esto y no vamos a arriesgarnos a que se quede aquí para siempre sólo porque haya encontrado un nuevo bollito al que hincarle el diente —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras seguía hablando—. Siempre puedes tirártelo en la vida real, ¿no?

Castiel se quedó allí mirándole sabiendo que Dean no se iba a tomar nada bien eso que había pasado entre ellos.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente fue un caos en el edificio Sandover. Hubo otra muerte misteriosa y de nuevo la palabra “fantasma” había empezado a expandirse como la pólvora.

Sam y Dean volvían de la planta novena. Estaban tardando más de la cuenta en llegar al despacho, ya que Sam, con su gran torpeza, había apretado varios botones del ascensor y éste iba parándose planta por planta.

— Recuérdame que la próxima vez vayamos por las escaleras —Dean se dejó de caer en la pared viendo cómo las puertas metálicas volvían a abrirse de nuevo en la planta equivocada. 

— Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera —se defendió—. Aunque al menos hoy no me has ladrado, lo cual significa que estás de muy buen humor —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Te lo has vuelto a montar con Cas?

— ¡¡¡Shhhhh!!! —Dean se incorporó nervioso, apurado porque alguien pudiera oírle—. Cállate.

— Ah, así que es eso —Sam se quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su polo amarillo mientras sonreía—. Y, ¿dónde ha sido esta vez? ¿En el coche? ¿En tu casa? ¿En el parque que hay al lado de tu edificio?

— ¿En un parque? —Dean lo miró con asco—. Por favor, allí hay niños y pueden vernos —lo corrigió—. Ha sido aquí, en los aseos que hay cerca de mi despacho.

La risotada de Sam hizo retumbar el ascensor.

— Claro, ahí no puede veros nadie —se burló—. Aunque al menos no hay niños —las puertas finalmente se abrieron ésta vez en la planta correcta—. Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal fue?

— A ti te lo voy a contar —Dean comenzó a andar rumbo a su despacho. Sam lo siguió.

— Vamos. Tarde o temprano vas a hacerlo. ¿Por qué malgastar tiempo?

— Calla —Dean lo mandó a callar cuando se acercaban a su despacho. Castiel estaba de pie al lado de su mesa y no le quitaba ojo de encima conforme se acercaba—. Hola, Cas.

— Dean, Sam —los saludó tan formalmente como siempre—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo, Dean?

Dean frunció el ceño porque Cas jamás había requerido algo así y no creía que fuera tan descarado de usarlo como artimaña para que se metieran mano en su oficina. Lo cierto es que a él no le importaría en absoluto.

— Sí, claro. Pasa a mi despacho... —Dean no puedo terminar la frase porque el señor Adler ya estaba allí dentro esperándole. 

— Mi asunto es más urgente —Zachariah miró a Castiel con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara. Dejó pasar a Dean y a Sam al despacho y luego cerró la puerta en su cara—. Bien, chicos...

Dean y Sam apenas lograron darse la vuelta cuando el ángel les puso dos dedos en la frente a cada uno haciendo que recordaran en el acto.

— Ah, bienvenidos —les sonrió falsamente—. Pensé que os ibais a quedar aquí eternamente, y tenemos trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? —Dean retrocedió buscando un arma entre su ropa pero no llevaba ninguna.

— Es un ángel —Sam no retrocedió y se lo quedó mirando—. Nos ha puesto un dedo en la frente. Eso sólo lo hacen los ángeles.

— Eres muy listo para ser humano —les sonrió—. Me llamo Zachariah. Un placer. Ya nos iremos conociendo más. Y ahora... —se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Podía haber desaparecido en el aire sin dejar rastro, pero quería abrir esa puerta y ver la cara de Cas tras ella—. Castiel...

Castiel lo vio pasar por su lado y tragó saliva sabiendo lo que había hecho. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio cómo Dean lo miraba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios con fuerza.

— Tú lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —Dean caminó hacia él quedándose muy próximo a él, casi nariz con nariz.

— Dean...

— ¡Respóndeme! —ladró.

— Sí.

La cara de asco que se le quedó al mayor de los Winchester no le pasó inadvertido a ninguno. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí pasillo a través, todo lo rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera uso el ascensor, no podía esperar y correr el riesgo de que el ángel lo alcanzara, cosa que era una chorrada porque podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y como le viniera en gana, pero él tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Notaba que la corbata le ahogaba y que la ropa le quemaba encima. Tenía que huir de todo aquello que había vivido y sobre todo, de todo aquello que había sentido.

 

 

 

Dos semanas más tarde.

 

 

— Dean.

— Sam, estás muy pesadito.

— Yo al menos no tengo esa cara de acelga.

Dean miró preocupado a su hermano. ¿Qué cara tenían las acelgas?

— Ya lo hemos hablado, Sam; no voy a comer en el sitio ese donde sólo hay cosas verdes.

— También tienen carnes —se defendió—, pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Es sobre Cas.

— Buff —Dean soltó el aire que tenía en la boca de golpe mientras ponía el intermitente para aparcar delante de la cafetería que quería Sam—. De ese tema quiero hablar aún menos.

— Pues vamos a hablar —Sam no se movió de su asiento, dándole a entender que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Refunfuñando, Dean apagó el motor y lo miró.

— A ver, ¿de qué diablos quieres hablar?

— De Cas.

— No hay nada de que hablar.

— Claro, ya —sonrió sabiendo que no iba a ser tan fácil—. No has vuelto a hablar con él desde que _volvimos._ Te fuiste de allí como un rayo y creo que deberías de haber aclarado las cosas.

— No tengo nada que aclarar, Sam; ese Dean Smith no existe; él era gay, yo no lo soy. Fin de la historia.

— Yo he sido Sam Wesson, aún recuerdo lo que era estar sentado en una maldita centralita diciéndole a los clientes que apagaran y encendieran sus equipos y aunque no fuera un cazador, era yo, Dean, y sé que tú también lo eras aunque intentes negarlo.

— Yo jamás trabajaría en una oficina ni me alimentaría sólo de comida para conejos y desde luego, no soy gay.

— Porque no se ha dado el caso hasta ahora. Dean —Sam estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia—. ¿No te das cuenta de que es maravilloso que hayas encontrado a alguien por el que sientes algo y que no tengas que esconderle la vida que llevamos?

— Yo no siento nada por Cas —lo corrigió—. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

— No —Sam fue radial en su respuesta—. Tío, yo he estado allí escuchándote y viéndote cómo me contabas lo que había pasado con él. ¡No puedes negarlo!

— Pues lo hago —Dean se enfurruñó más no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Y qué diablos estás ganando comportándose así? —Sam parecía haber perdido la paciencia del todo y se movió nervioso en su asiento a pesar del poco espacio del que disponía—. Llevas dos semanas que pareces un alma en pena y estás de mal humor todo el rato. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que te gusta Castiel?

— ¡Porque no es verdad! ¿Entendido?

Sam abrió la puerta tras el gruñido de su hermano. Cuando cerró de un golpe, se agachó para hablarle por la ventanilla que había quedado abierta.

— Pues es una pena que no sea verdad porque jamás te había visto tan feliz y con tan bueno humor en toda tu vida —palmeó el lateral del impala antes de irse—. Tú verás lo que haces.

Dean lo vio marcharse y se quedó un rato más en el coche, esperando a aclarar las ideas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, esos días con Castiel habían sido los mejores de toda su vida, y ya no sólo por el sexo, que también, sino por cómo lo había hecho sentir. Cas le inspiraba muchas cosas, sentimientos y emociones que nunca antes había sentido. No podía echarlo a un lado así como así. Puede que él no fuera Dean Smith, ni que trabajara seiscientas horas al día en una multinacional ni tuviera un despacho elegante lleno de muebles caros. Era Dean Winchester, allí y aquí, y eso que había sentido por Cas, lo seguía sintiendo. Sam tenía razón, ¿hasta cuándo iba a estar torturándose por nada?

 

Cenaron tranquilos, sin prisas. Sam parecía complacido con su plato de ensalada y frutos secos y Dean lo miraba pensando que no hacía tantos días era él quien estaba comiendo así. Sinceramente; eso era lo único que no echaba de menos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se montaron de nuevo en el coche y condujeron hacia un motel. Una vez allí, Dean alegó que iba a ir a comprar una cervezas y desapareció en cuanto dejó a su hermano sentado en la cama con la televisión encendida. 

Apenas se hubo montado en el coche, comenzó a llover como hacía siglos que no veía; los limpias parabrisas apenas daban a basto quitando agua y aún así era imposible ver a través de esa cortina de agua. Decidió aparcar a un lado de la carretera al menos hasta que pasara lo más gordo de la tormenta. A solas, a oscuras y en silencio, Dean comenzó a rezar.

— Sé que no me he portado cómo debería. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Quizás me he dejado llevar por el pánico de saber que, de pronto, eres mucho más importante para mí de lo que ya eras —calló unos segundos intentando ordenar los pensamientos—. Quiero que sepas que jamás, jamás, había sentido lo que siento ahora. Estos días contigo han sido —sonrío por sus pensamientos—, como un regalo del cielo. Te necesito, Cas, y he sido un estúpido por haberme negado a lo obvio y por...

— Dean.

Dean dio un salto en su asiento cuando de pronto oyó la voz de Castiel a su lado.

— Cas —jadeó aún con el corazón latiendo acelerado por el susto—. Deberías ponerte un cascabel.

El ángel lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender y Dean se ruborizó por la visión que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza.

— No pretendía asustarte, Dean. Mis disculpas.

— Da igual. Cas —Dean tamborileó los dedos sobre el cuero del volante mientras buscaba cómo seguir explicándose—. Siento haberme comportado como un capullo estas semanas. Me tomé muy mal lo que había pasado y que no me lo contases.

— Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Dean. Debí habértelo contado desde un principio, pero temía que Zachariah pudiera haceros algo peor, por eso preferí intervenir y colarme en esa realidad que se había inventado sin deciros nada.

— Lo entiendo —Dean sonrió y se ruborizó porque ahora venía la parte tonta de la conversación. Por él, se la habría saltado y habría ido directo a lo que necesitaba, que era besarle, pero al igual que había dicho lo malo, tenía que decir también lo bueno—. Han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida.

Castiel parpadeó y sonrió apenas un poco, posiblemente porque no se esperaba esa respuesta. Dean estaba siendo sincero, así que él también debía serlo.

— Para mí también —comenzó—. Para un ángel es complicado sentir y experimentar sensaciones humanas. No todos tienen la capacidad para hacerlo.

— Pero tú lo has hecho —Dean asentía mientras hablaba.

— He tenido un buen maestro —ahora sí que se ruborizó sabiendo que Dean lo miraba fijamente—. El mejor.

Dean tosió por esas palabras. Podían estar dirigidas a todas esas cosas que habían hecho juntos, como trabajar, organizarse, llevar para delante una empresa... pero no, Dean sabía con qué significado lo había dicho el ángel.

— ¿Crees que...? —volvió a toser para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Crees que podamos seguir por donde lo dejamos? —preguntó al fin—. Sé que ya no soy tu jefe, ni tú eres mi ayudante, pero quizás podamos intentarlo.

Castiel no lo veía así; si había algo parecido a un jefe en la tierra, ese era Dean Winchester enseñándole cosas nuevas y él, si podía, le ayudaba en lo que pedía. Confiaba en él. No había nadie en quien confiara más. No iban a volver a intentarlo; lo iban a hacer de seguro porque era parte del destino.

Lentamente y sintiendo cómo crujía el asiento de cuero debajo de él, el ángel se acercó a él y le tocó la cara con una mano. Luego se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. Fue delicado y muy sensible, como si temiera romperle.

Dean no hizo nada. Se dejó besar y acariciar por el ángel, hasta que éste se echó hacia atrás volviendo a su sitio y lo miró.

— Todo eso está muy bien, Cas, pero yo necesito esto.

El cazador se lanzó sobre sus labios y los devoró en cuestión de segundos, dejándole los labios hinchados y la respiración jadeante loca por descubrir más. La lluvia había apretado, creando una cortina de agua sobre los cristales del impala. 

Tirando de él, Dean lo llevó con él al asiento trasero, donde se metieron mano por todas partes. El ángel se dejó arrancar la ropa sin importarle qué hacía con ella luego. Sólo quería sentir ese cuerpo de nuevo sobre el suyo, dentro del suyo, poseyéndole, marcándole. Necesitaba a Dean Winchester dentro de él ya.

— Dean, por favor. Lo necesito ya.

Dean gruñó. Lamía el abdomen y daba pequeños besos sobre sus afiladas caderas. Cuando lo oyó, se incorporó para mirarle.

— Aún no te he preparado —subió por su estómago mientras lo recorría a base de pequeños besos—. No quiero hacerte daño.

— Dean... soy un ángel del Señor, no vas a... —Castiel dejó de hablar y jadeó cuando notó los dientes del cazador apresando uno de sus pezones. Levantó las caderas y se restregó con la entrepierna de Dean. Ya tenía los calzoncillos humedecidos y ambos lo notaron.

— ¡Por Dios, Cas! —jadeó temblando de placer—. Llévanos a una habitación. Rápido.

Apenas había terminado de decir la frase, Dean estaba sobre una cama con Cas debajo. Parecía una suite muy lujosa, al menos lo parecía por el tipo de decoración con muebles caros, obras de arte y flores por todas partes. Levantó la cabeza y, a través del cristal de la ventana, vio la torre Eiffel—. ¿Nos has traído a París?

— No especificaste lugar —se defendió—. Si no te gusta puedo...

— No —volvió a agacharse sobre él—. Es perfecto.

Castiel sonrió por el tono en que lo había dicho. La cama era enorme y ambos estaban desnudos. Ahora sólo esperaba que Dean no le hiciera suplicar mucho. Lo vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas y tras levantárselas para que las separase todo lo posible, le abarcó las nalgas con ambas manos y hundió la cabeza entre ellas.

El ángel arqueó la espalda. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba haciendo, pero la sensación era inexplicable. Notaba la lengua caliente y húmeda en esa zona, abriéndole y dilatándole poco a poco.

Cuando Dean se incorporó sobre él, se hizo un hueco entre sus caderas y se dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo. Con una mano entre ambos, guió su erección a la entrada del ángel y, sin apartar la mirada de él, se abrió paso.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó aún ya sabiendo la respuesta. Sentía cómo se deslizaba por ese estrecho canal y se le ponían los vellos de punta cuando avanzaba cada vez un poco más haciendo cambiar la cara del ángel. Veía cómo los ojos le brillaban por la pasión y cómo se mordía los labios queriendo más y más. Él iba a dárselo todo—. ¿Quieres más?

— Sí —jadeó amoldándose a él.

— No te puedes imaginar, Cas —Dean se echó sobre su cuerpo hasta ocultar la cara en el hueco de su cuello—, lo estrecho que eres y el placer que me das. Jamás tendré suficiente de ti.

— Yo tampoco, Dean. Yo tampoco —elevó y bajó las caderas empalándose él sólo. Cuando oyó sisear a Dean, repitió el movimiento algo más rápido—. Dean. Te necesito.

Algo explotó en el pecho de Dean al oír esas palabras. Aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas para acabar perdiéndose en ese cuerpo cuando juntos terminaron a la par, jadeantes y satisfechos, con esa sensación de saciedad sobre ellos.

A desgana, Dean salió de él y se tumbó a su lado. Al cabo de un rato se dieron cuenta de que ambos miraban por la ventana. Al otro lado, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte dándole claridad a un día soleado y cálido.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos y vamos a pasear por la ciudad? —en cuanto las palabras salieron por su boca, Dean comenzó a reírse. Dos minutos en brazos de ese hombre y ya estaba convirtiéndose en una florecilla sensible y delicada.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Castiel se había vuelto porque no entendía su comportamiento.

— Nada —lo tranquilizó pasándose la mano por la cara—. Prométeme que jamás vas a contarle a mi hermano nada de lo que te diga estando aquí.

— Te lo prometo, Dean —Castiel seguía sin entender parte de su comportamiento, pero si eso era lo que quería, él sería como una tumba cerrada.

— Bien —se levantó sin importarle su desnudez y tiró de Cas hacia la ducha—. Vamos a ducharnos y luego nos iremos a desayunar y a comer por la ciudad. Creo que aquí puedes comprar en cualquier parte cruasanes recién hechos —parecía un niño mientras hablaba.

— Dean —Castiel se paró tras él—. No requiero de una ducha. Sólo con chasquear los dedos puedo...

Dean lo detuvo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó.

— ¿Qué te parece si te dejas llevar por mí?

Castiel asintió. Esa era una excelente idea porque no había nadie mejor con el que perderse por el mundo que con Dean Winchester.

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
